MGH investigators in basic and patient-based studies in diabetes, endocrine, gastrointestinal, and renal diseases are well positioned to apply innovations stemming from the Human Genome Project. The new DNA microarray technology, however, has been underutilized because funding mechanisms to allow the establishment of this expensive, new technology have not been available. This RFA will provide the resources to establish a much needed cDNA microarray core facility. Microarray Core Aims will be to: I Perform experiments using human and mouse cDNA microarrays A. produce human and mouse microarrays with cDNAs available from the IMAGE Consortium; B. hybridize RNA from investigators to the arrays and determine the patterns of hybridization; C. analyze the data using a series of appropriate informatics strategies; II. Stay at the forefront of technological innovation by A. directing the Scientific Directors of the facility * to explore novel applications of the microarray technology; * to assure that new, alternative technologies are promptly studied; and B. networking and synergizing with other groups at the MGH, MIT, and elsewhere; C. funding pilot/feasibility studies relevant to the NIDDK mission, particularly those that might extend the use of the microarray technology; III.Educate MGH investigators in the best use of the microarray technology A. pro-active consultation/help in experimental design to use the arrays effectively; B. help in interpretation of microarray-generated data; C. lectures given by Core Facility Scientific directors to explain the technology and its uses; D. a lecture series involving invited speakers from the Boston area using the technology in imaginative ways.